In order to enhance the appearance of residential and commercial properties, decorative lighting arrangements are commonly used to outline and illuminate the walkways, flower gardens, sidewalks and driveways of the properties. The lighting arrangements are generally of low intensity and the various types of lights or bulbs comprising the arrangement are mounted upon stakes that are fixed into the ground at regularly spaced intervals for outlining and illuminating the walkways, sidewalks, and driveways. Thus, the lighting arrangement has a practical aspect in that it is easier and safer to traverse illuminated walkways, sidewalks, and driveways at night, especially for young children and the elderly. In addition, the shades or covers for the bulbs can come in various shapes and forms that correspond or relate to particular events or holidays such as Halloween, Thanksgiving Day, Hanukkah, President's Day, the Fourth of July, Christmas, etc. The shades or covers can be detachable so that one only needs to change the shades to correspond to the particular occasion while leaving the rest of the lighting arrangement infixed in the ground. The stakes or posts can be of various materials such as wood, plastic, copper or brass, and do not generally require the use of tools for insertion into the ground. In many cases such decorative lighting arrangements are permanently infixed in the ground and are thus considered fixtures of the dwelling.
Because of their widespread use as both practical safety additions for a dwelling and their ability to aesthetically enhance a residence or commercial establishment, the prior art discloses a number of designs and arrangements for decorative lighting systems.
For example, the Altman patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,537) discloses a decorative component in the form of a cover that can be substituted for standard commercial illuminated markers.
The Carter patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,742) discloses a light standard that includes a flange for securement to the ground, a post, and a plastic cap for covering the top of the post.
The Whittington patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,426) discloses an interchangeable lamp that includes several tubes of different lengths, each of which is securable to a base for varying the vertical location of the light source.
The Murray patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,820) discloses a low voltage light novelty decoration that includes a novelty decoration that is interconnected to a light fixture by a continuous ring and a cone-shaped top cap.
The Gilbert et al. design patent (U.S. design Pat. No. 418,935) discloses a landscape light in the shape of a novelty pumpkin head attached to a stake having a lower pointed end that is driven into the ground.
Among the disadvantages to previous inventions is the cost and continuous maintenance involved with a previously installed outdoor lighting system. Many homeowners neither have and desire a permanent low intensity lighting system. In addition, these devices require both the disassembly and removal of the existing light covers or they require the assembly of covers over each existing light fixture and then their removal at the end of that particular display period. Therefore, what is desired is a simple, inexpensive and complete decorative lighting system that can be used by any homeowner with the minimum of tools and technical expertise. Such a system could be used either as a stand alone, temporary decorative lighting system, or the system could be used in conjunction with existing lighting systems through the use of regular adapters.